Taking Pleasure
by AquariaFoxx
Summary: Trainee of the Joker... After the Dark Knight
1. Chapter 1

Taking Pleasure

Taking pleasure in killing someone sounds psychopathic doesn't it, but is it really? Some would say yes others would say no. What would you say? For me, no. Let me put it this way… What if it was someone you say that you would love to kill, someone you absolutely hate? Would your conscience kick in and tell you, "You might hate that person but not enough to kill them..?" Or would it be, "If I had the chance and no possibilities that I would get caught… I think I would..?" My conscience would say, "Why the hell not?" That's why I'm considered a psycho. But no one thinks about it that way, only other convicts.

I kill people for the simple reason, I can. There's nothing stopping me. Because if you think about it this way: if you really just wanted to see the world burn and implode, and if you really wanted to cause that… nothing is stopping you. If you want to avoid the police, then you will. It's that simple really. You need to plan, but not to the point where the police do. Consider everything possible and then go for it. The thing is, some people don't want to catch you. Some of the police and citizens and anyone else _do _just want the world to implode so that they don't have to deal with it anymore.

But people aren't willing to admit that without a little… _push. _It's actually rather quite interesting what happens when you kill someone _slowly_. The real person comes out when they're about to die. Like for instance a mayor… If you killed that _squealer _slow enough, you would see that he is not fit for that position of power, because in truth he might be a pimp or a druggie or even a fake. I kill, murder, and butcher for the good of this city.

Now, we have wars and other things to fight for, what we believe in. It's not the same thing. See in a war, in theory, for different people one side is good and one side is bad. But here, I'm a bad guy because I kill, but _I_ kill _bad guys._ I kill gangsters and other bad people that can't be brought to justice by the police or judges or law, but _I _am still considered to be a _bad guy_ because I'm doing exactly what they are. You'd think that the majority of the people would kind of be happy.

Don't get me wrong, I love killing other people, but 'bad guys' need to die too. Because the power they get goes to their head and then there's the problem. I generally don't work for anybody but occasionally I do like to mess with some people's heads. It's just a habit really.

If the police did find me, Gotham would fall apart. The Joker is great and all… And I've actually worked for him, but since the Batman has become the center of attention for all the false murders that Harvey Two- Face committed, the Joker has kind of just disappeared. I love him, not in that respect, but he's just not the criminal anymore. I've done the liberty of deleting my file in the police computers but… Some people would want me released.

People don't think… Like the police, if they caught me there really wouldn't be anybody else to catch so they lose money. Also all the people who spend money and get money for airing adds on the TV warning them about me. TV in general has become almost all about me! It was the same for the Joker. Man, what happened to him…?

It wouldn't be much of a problem if they did catch me though. I mean even if they put me in a nice padded room in Arkham, the Joker has gotten out multiple times… Is that where he is? He would be nice company.

I think I'm gonna go kill somebody. It's been about two days since I killed someone. Oh, I remember, that beautiful screamer. That was delicious. Her scream was _so_… pure. Pure fear. Some people tend to scream because either reaction or they feel they need to. But I haven't heard a pure scream for a while. And her blood, it was like holding liquid rubies. It was gorgeous. I wish I had more. I saved some in a bottle like all the other victims, but she was an example of an ideal victim.

Hmmm… I should actually go stir up some trouble. *Grin* That sounds fun. Messing with people's heads is just so _entertaining_. I might be psychopathic but pretty much everybody is these days anyway. What to do..? Blow up a car, nah… Set someone on fire, nah… Not sinister enough. What to- oh perfect!!! Let's go kidnap someone! Then we could pop one vein at a time… And let them bleed… Slowly, slowly. Wait until they start begging.

Ooo… I gotta go find my nails. Where- there they are! *Sing Song* Let's go find a target *Sing Song*… Walking down the hall, nobody. Oh, ho. What do we have here? A young couple having some fun; no someone more pop- ular. How's about- no, I've got an idea. Let's go find something to piss off the Batman!!! That should be fun!!! Like what? ARKHAM!!! Let's go set some psychos free!!! They'll keep him busy for awhile until I find something else to do. Who should I set out first? Murdering Magee, Loco Lukas, or Killer Kayden? Murdering Magee, I think would be the best. If I do get caught, he'll be the hardest to find. He would be a good one to hire as well in the future… If he didn't get caught so much.

Hilarious. Simply hilarious. He works so hard to get these guys behind bars and what's my job? To go set them free again. Another example of what the society would lack without me. Fear, fear is what they'd be without. With nothing to fear people get careless, and we wouldn't want that now do we? Sure we've still got the Mob, but what're they doing these days that get noticed? Nothing, most of got totally destroyed by Harvey Two- Face.


	2. Chapter 2

Taking Pleasure 2

What to do..? Blow up a car, nah… Set someone on fire, nah… Not sinister enough. What to- oh perfect!!! Let's go kidnap someone! Then we could pop one vein at a time… And let them bleed… Slowly, slowly. Wait until they start begging.

Ooo… I gotta go find my nails. Where- there they are! *Sing Song* Let's go find a target *Sing Song*… Walking down the hall, nobody. Oh, ho. What do we have here? A young couple having some fun; no someone more pop- ular. How's about- no, I've got an idea. Let's go find something to piss off the Batman!!! That should be fun!!! Like what? ARKHAM!!! Let's go set some psychos free!!! They'll keep him busy for awhile until I find something else to do. Who should I set out first? Murdering Magee, Loco Lukas, or Killer Kayden? Murdering Magee, I think would be the best. If I do get caught, he'll be the hardest to find. He would be a good one to hire as well in the future… If he didn't get caught so much.

Hilarious. Simply hilarious. He works so hard to get these guys behind bars and what's my job? To go set them free again. Another example of what the society would lack without me. Fear, fear is what they'd be without. With nothing to fear people get careless, and we wouldn't want that now do we? Sure we've still got the Mob, but what're they doing these days that get noticed? Nothing, most of 'em got totally destroyed by Harvey Two- Face.

He was never the White Knight, as everyone called him. A White Knight is supposed to be incorruptible, yet the Joker did. The true White Knight is that Batman. He is the only one the Joker failed to distort. Gotham, oh Gotham, always appointing the wrong people. Gordon's about the only one they got right! They hate the Batman even though it was Two- Face, and they, in a way, idolized the Joker. If you ask me, they're all psychopaths not me.

Misunderstood, just like the Joker. The only one who kind of listened to him _was_ the Batman. Hmmm… You know… The Batman seems to be Gotham itself. Like Gotham is built on top of, made of, Batman… What an idea! But true, in a hypothetical sense.

But, it makes you wonder… What would happen if the BattyMan went BATTY!!!! Ha, ha I like the sound of that. No hurting him though… Joksters rules…


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Pleasure Chap 3

Hmmm… Now I'm bored… Today's just not the day to do anything… Just sit around and wait for the Batman to do something. Like save _another_ life or stop _another_ bank robbery… I really give him something to do… He has to get bored doing the same things everyday… Possibly even saving the same people, every now and again. I do suspect that he might try to replace the new DA, though.

The new DA sucks, compared to the _White Knight_. I suppose that the Mob is trying to control the new guy though. Hmmm, I should give Gotham what it deserves… "A _better class of criminal_," the Joker used to say. I wonder if a psychopath can go even more psychopathic if they're stuck in Arkham too long… It would be a great experiment.

Boredom, has got to be one of the worst forms of torcher for a guy like me. I mean I'm so used to blowing up cars and shit or causing some sort of mayhem; but when you give me nothing to work with, then it just gets boring. That's why I'd much rather go through pain, because it something more than BOREDOM… Why am I rambling again…? Oh, right… I am bored.

I think I'm gonna just go plant pipe bombs on like buses or somethin' like that. Of course, they'll just be faulty, but it's fun to watch people's reactions. *Giggle* Or maybe they won't go off until the police take it to their station, and then it'll blow up and set some of my criminal friends up with a freedom route. Just a little stuff here and there, you know? Just a little chaos here and there doesn't hurt anybody… Except for who's there in the first place.


	4. Chapter 4

Taking Pleasure 4

You know the best kind of weapon? It's a knife. Man, the Joker right about everything. Because if you through your whole life just lying, then there's really no life to live for. Plus, there's the extra emotions at the end somebody's life. 'Cause they wan at least one person to know what they're really like. So, again, in a way, I would know someone's BFF better than they would…

It's why I don't lie. I mean where does it get you? Anywhere? The Joker didn't get to where he was with lying. All he had to do was threaten the order of things. In a war, people try to make it look like they care whether people are dying or not, but in truth it's all planned that some people are going to die. So they don't freak out. But if you threaten the "normal" way of life, everyone's out of their minds!

I don't care for a "normal" life. Normal, is too inside the box. Where everything is just so, like a cushioned cell in Arkham. So it's all nice and comfy, until the guards come knocking on your door, to disturb you. Like me.


	5. Chapter 5

Taking Pleasure 5

Bruce

What the hell is it now?! *Long extended sigh and watching the news* What do I get for jailing the Joker? Another one!!! Another crazy psycho bastard blowing half the city to shreds!!! That's what!!! Should have known though… The Joker is never without a plan.

What am I going to do if there are two of them on the streets? *Cradles face in hands* GOD!!! *Kicks TV* The city is after me and there's the Joker in Arkham, planning some sort of scheme before he gets out and his little tag- along doing his job for him while he's building up. Why is it so hard to catch him?!!! *Sits down in chair exhausted*

"Sir? You really should take a few days off…" Alfred.

"Take a day off?!!!!!!!! While this maniac is running around?!!!"

"I'm sorry Alfred, I shouldn't scream at you. You only mean well, but I can't possibly take a day off while this lunatic is destroying everything I've worked so hard to build!"

"I understand master. But perhaps you should give some time to thinking about your own plan. Just take one step at a time and maybe he'll just come to you."

"Yeah, sure Alfred. I'll try it, but if anything goes majorly wrong I have to do something about it. You won't try to talk me out of it will you?"

"Of course not, Master Bruce."

A plan to catch one psycho at a time. _Joy_


	6. Chapter 6

Joker's Successor (?)

*Taps fingers on a table*

"Today there has been another mysterious disappearance of another judge. No one knows of what's going on with these vanishing people other than the same note that is left at their desk. Each letter is that of the judges, but no one understands why these messages keep on reappearing. This is what the letter says, "Syn, is in." Though each letter has is in a variety of different languages.

Unfortunately there is nothing more revealing where or why these judges are disappearing. The police believe that "Syn" is the new criminal in town. More at 10."

*TV clicks off*

"Seems like they've finally caught on! You know? It's a wonder the police get anything done… They probably wouldn't have figured that out without Batman's help… Right?"

"You're going to fail! Just like the Joker did. He didn't last long and you'll fall before he did."

*Giggle* "You're funny. You think that the Joker fell? You think I'm going to fall? That is what's wrong with you judges. _You judge everything_! What he is simply doing is what he always does! Leading you on. COME ON!!! You honestly thought it was over??? It is just beginning!"

*Gulp* "W- What is just beginning?"

*Maniacal Cackle* "The war, my little friend, the war."


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce Wayne

_Where am I supposed to start? All those judges are disappearing and I have no doubt it has something to do with that new psycho. Damn. I suppose I should start by protecting the only judge he hasn't kidnapped yet._

"Alfred? Any news on the last judge?"

"No Master Wayne." Alfred replied, disheartened by how little he could find. "It seems all information on Judge Hathmon has disappeared off of the internet and news broadcasts. What with all the new psychopath and such… But what I did find out is that they think there's more than one… It seems that the police are trying to protect the Judge in the best way they know how. To make her disappear."

"Any updates on the psychopath?"

"Yes I watching the news before you got home this morning and it seems that he has given himself a name. Sin, or Syn. The police are trying to figure out if it's short for something or just that… At all the scenes of the disappearing judges there is a note left in a multitude of languages that translates into "Syn, is in." I'm sure that must be his pen name, like The Joker."

"That makes sense… Well that doesn't narrow it down much. I'm going to go see if I can track Hathmon. Update me if anything changes. 'Kay Alfred?"

"Yes sir." Alfred responds quietly, already sucked into the internet's information.

As I walk toward Judge Hathmon's house I hear a shrill scream. Immediately I begin to race toward her house as I see downed policemen strewn about her yard.


End file.
